


TOS

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [57]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Advice, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock Prime gives his younger counterpart a nudge.





	TOS

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that I shared on Tumblr and that spawned this four part collection. Hope it makes sense.

Spock might have refrained from interfering if his younger counterpart had not made the exasperated comment.

“Humans are quite… difficult to understand. The doctor especially. I do not believe I shall ever comprehend why the captain allows his continued obstinacy.”

The elder Spock reflected on the many benefits he had found in having the doctor’s company. It would not truly be interfering to give a subtle nudge.

“You would find it worth the effort to cultivate the good doctor’s friendship.”

His counterpart hesitated.

“I would not know how to begin,” he admitted.

“May I suggest you buy him a drink?”


End file.
